The Akashi story
by gabsenpai
Summary: A normal day isn't possible for Akashi, especially if he accidentally meets his former teammates. Slight!AoKuro


**Disclaimer: I don't own Kurobas**

"Akashi-san" the student council secretary bowed on a polite manner, handing out a white sheet to a redhead who was currently eating alone at the Rakuzan's cafeteria. He eyed the girl first before taking the invitation off her hand. "Your attendance will really make me happy." the secretary bowed once more before drifting away, leaving the paper at Akashi's hold._"Tokyo crossdressing competition"_Reading the words, the redhead sighed and decided at a mere second. After all, he's absolute, he doesn't need second thoughts. "I think I'll consider it."

Frankly speaking, It wasn't what Akashi expected. He did visualize a crowded street of Tokyo considering it was weekend but nope, It's not. He walked with an average speed before deciding to drop off at a cafe and attending the said competition later. He arrived shortly, 10 minutes after reaching Tokyo. He sat on a comfy seat beside the transparent glass wall, placing his order. "Give us five minutes sir." the waiter said, receiving an approval from Akashi.

Leaning over his palm, he glanced by the door. One by one, Akashi could only count, girls and some teens handling cameras or any device, enters the cafe with sort of eyeliners, lipsticks scribbled over their face. Akashi can never understand girls.

"A-Ano, are we officially dating?" A teenage girl had spoke, by the sound of it, it's from behind his table, perhaps flirting with another teenage guy. Akashi sighed, this generation is getting a lot worse, credits to his two former teammates of him who began dating at a very young age and another former teammate who's actually a pervert. Akashi wonders, how did he survived all those years?

"What if I say yes?" a familiar tone reached Akashi's ears, followed by a few squeals from the cafe customers. A dejavu, he might say.

"R-Really. Th-Thank you Kise-kun."

At the retort, Akashi wished he hadn't just heard that name. It was only a half year that he left them with their "new" team's custody and what happened? He's not saying that he wasn't used to Kise like this but what could he say, if just now, Akashi found him toying with another girl?—maybe his millionth girlfriend. Akashi's certain that "Kurokocchi" was Kise's only beloved.

And one more thing, What is he doing on Tokyo?

"Sir, this is your ordere—"

"Cut that off, I'll be leaving." Akashi had replied abruptly. The waiter stared at him with confusion while Akashi just left money on the table he'd spent minutes with and took his leave.

But before that, he stopped in front of Kise's and the girl's table earning few looks from the customers. "A-Akashicchi?" Kise gulped, Akashi stared.

"Tell your captain to triple your training menu."

"B-But"

"Quadrupled"

and with that, he left the cafe.

Akashi's mood had been ruined, definitely. He forgot how much stress he had undergo on middle school with his idiotic teammates. Sometimes, he tried building a plan on how he should end their lives but in the end, Akashi still joins their own insanities, completely forgetting his attack. He never wanted to admit it but he enjoyed their company.

"Shin-chan~"

He was walking by the streets, on the way to where the event would be placed. A few steps and turns but it's it's better that way, than ride transportations but get bored anyway.

"Shin-chan~"

Okay, he had try to ignore that nickname which he's pretty sure that was directed to a greenhead just meters away from his spot by having a monologue about how he likes walking more. Midorima hadn't notice Akashi from the distance since he's busy insulting and affronting Takao. Same with Akashi, who wouldn't have seen him if it wasn't for the controversial rickshaw at the middle of the road.

"Shin-chan~"

"I told you, Takao. I won't heed to that idiocy of yours." Midorima answered, eyes glaring at the hawk eyed-point guard. Akashi had guessed, Midorima can kill any minute now.

"But It's free kiss day, you know? people should kiss freely." Takao pouted and crossed his arms however, Midorima wasn't affected by this. All he knows was that just a few clicks, he'll be on par with a certain stupid and irritating blonde he knows. Well on the second thought, no one can beat that copy cat when It comes to annoying-him contest. After all, he always call him every ten minutes whenever there is no photoshoot or practices.

"I knew that you're a birdbrain imbecile but I didn't know you'd go to this extent."

Akashi badly wanted to say, "Shintarou, language." or maybe, "Your training's doubled." but he had more important business which is shutting that whoever-that-guy-is's mouth.

"Shin-chan, It wouldn't hurt right? It's just a kiss. Now, now don't be a tsundere." Takao teased, smirking, but before Midorima could form a reply, Takao already prepared himself to kiss the greenhead's cheeks and again, before that could happen, a scissor came flying at him, almost stabbing the tip of his nose.

"WHAT THE? THAT ALMOST HIT ME?!" Takao screamed hysterically as he touches every part of his face, conscious of his appearance. _'But almost is never enough' _Midorima wanted to say.

Meanwhile, Akashi proceeded walking once more without letting Midorima know about his presence. His mood had again been ruined and staying more, could lead to the consequence of murdering someone. Step by step Akashi dissapeared from the sight.

On the other hand, Midorima felt a little nostalgic when the scissor came dashing to his teammate. 'Such scissor throwing skills' he remarked but still he wonders, where did that came from?

As he was deep in thought, his phone vibrated from his pocket. An unread message in his inbox and he knows, it's from Kise. Midorima mentally facepalmed, 'So ten minutes had passed' He heaved a sigh and read the context.

**From: The Stupid blonde**  
><strong>To: Midorima Shintarou<strong>

**Midorimacchi (╥****﹏****) Akashicchi's on Tokyo (╥_╥) ~~**

Midorima adjusted his glasses, apparently not expecting what he read. Whenever Akashi's there, you can conclude that all evil things are done by him.

"He did it." followed by an "I should have known." were mumbled by the greenhead.

"Hi" Aomine started, seemingly not sure if he should. It had been three months since they last met and that was their fated match in the Inter high. No communication after that and It's not like Aomine expected anything.

"Domo Aomine-kun." the tealhead had greeted back, still as emotionless as ever. Aomine diverted his gaze to something else, awkwardly sitting next to Kuroko at the bench. The tanned ace didn't know what to say next, considering just like Kuroko, he's not good at making conversations or was it just this time?

The wind whistles and that is the reason why it's not that quiet around them however, it was still uneasy between the two players. No one dared to speak and that's when Aomine decided to break the silence, "You look...happy"

Kuroko then gazed at his former light "I am"

Aomine was impaled by the response. It was painful to hear his shadow, he was still his shadow, to say those words. He couldn't help but feel that he was happy because he had a new team? or maybe because he had a new light, better than Aomine was. The thought that Kuroko forgot them already, was true after all, Aomine marked. He knew that they doesn't deserve Kuroko, Seirin does.

"Hah. How pathetic of me." Aomine mumbled, followed by a forced laugh. "I always thought that you'd come back to me." he managed to say. Kuroko blinked, "Aomine-ku—"

"Bakagami is worthy for you while I don't. I'll remember that from now on." he choked the words out, the words he knew, was true. "But at least, still be my best friend."

The tealhead turned to him, about to protest 'cause he knew, It won't be the same anymore. That it would be impossible, but seeing Aomine's face kept his mouth shut. That face whom was his partner, his light, his best friend until now.

"I only want...to play basketball with you, once more." and a tear came falling from Aomine's blue orbs. Kuroko wanted to call his name but he no longer had the right to.

"After seeing you with that new light of yours, I can't help but think that, that should be me, It should be me bumping fist with you not him—but don't worry, I'm okay now." True to his words, Aomine was really fine now. Even though he's not with Kuroko anymore seeing that the phantom could look at him, as his friend is enough, even though it's not the same look.

"I'll be better than I was before." Aomine faked a smile. "And when that time comes but I still am not able to retrieve you back, that you still can't look at me in the eyes just like before," he paused.

"Please, stay happy...Tetsu"

Aomine stood and turned his back against Kuroko, walked away, leaving his shadow, lips parted as a tear escaped Kuroko's eye. "Goodbye, Aomine-kun."

No matter how much Kuroko wanted Aomine to stay, he can't. Some things are too late to get back, too late, but if he had the power to turn back time, he'll do anything just to prevent them from reaching what they are right now. He never wanted this, he never wanted them to split and one day fight against him with his new light, that is. Kuroko left after that with his heart stabbed of emotional pain.

Meanwhile, Akashi who witnessed the whole drama and was currently wondering why the two didn't see him when he was just two meters behind them, can't say any word except, "I didn't see nor hear anything." over and over again. He actually forgot how idiotic his teammates were.

After facing four of his former teammates, finally, Akashi had reached the mini arena where the "Tokyo crossdressing competition" was at hold. He sat on the nearest seat, the VIP one which was reserved under the name, Akashi Seijuurou. Of course It was for him, he always win after all.

Five minutes and the competition will start, Akashi wanted it to be done as soon as possible considering he can't afford to face another disaster just like sighed, this is his first unlucky day on his entire life. That got him thinking, maybe he should follow Oha-asa as well, but being weird like Midorima? on the second thought, no thanks.

"Akashi-kun~ thank you for coming." the secretary had said, popping out from nowhere. "The contest will start right away...please don't get bored." she bowed 90 degrees which is irritating. This girl isn't shoving how polite she was on Akashi's face right? 'Cause if she was, she'd lose her position on the student council right away. "Oh wait—It's starting already. Enjoy!" she bid goodbye and went to the other audiences at a second. Akashi doesn't care.

Just like what she stated, the contest began and minutes after the first contestant was called, Akashi stood up. On his heel, he left without saying a word. What's there to say? If he just saw a familiar purplehead titan dancing in a dress and saying, "If I win, I'll eat snacks."

A normal day isn't really possible for Akashi.

-end-


End file.
